April Fool's Day with Loki
by OurBlueStorm
Summary: The Avengers forgot to check their calendars. Loki is living at the Avenger's tower, and it is April Fools Day. No one expects Bruce to turn into a kitten. One Shot
**Just your average April fool's day with Loki**

 **I've been smiling about this all day during school and so I decided to do a fanfic in honor of April fool's day... with the Avengers. It's a one-shot, but hopefully it will make you guys smile. I meant to publish this yesterday, but I was busy.**

* * *

Everything went downhill from when Loki disappeared... and Bruce, the mighty Hulk harnesser, turned into a kitten. Loki had been living at the Avenger's tower for a little while now, but not over a year. Who knew that the got of mischief went all out for April fools day? Apparently the Avengers had forgotten to check their calendars.

Everyone had just been chilling on the couches, doing their thing, when Loki started grinning into his magazine. He suddenly got up and left the room. Thor looked up in confusion as his brother passed, silently smiling and doing that evil chuckle when he had an idea to cause mayhem. (or IMM's as Tony liked to call them; Ideas of Mass Mischief) Loki went to his room and got his scepter, but stopped. He stayed put at the corner leading into the living room and looked at the peaceful Avengers.

Loki smiled and raised his scepter to the back of Bruce's head, about 10 feet away. He willed the magic out and a blue jet of light hit Bruce square in the back of his head.

Tony thought everything was going great until there was a blue jet of light and instead of Bruce Banner sitting next to him, there was an surprised and _adorable_ brown tabby kitten likely having a heart attack. The Avengers stared for a moment and burst into a chorus of unstoppable laughter.

Clint was howling and Steve was crying and Thor was roaring and Tasha was wheezing and Tony tried to stand but miserably failed and toppled over, clutching his side and rolling with laughter. "Make him angry!" were the only words he could choke out.

Clint teetered up to the kitten and crouched in front of Bruce's face. "You... Bruce Banner... are one... adorable... kitten." He had to gasp for breath between each word to say it clearly.

Bruce had seemed to get over the initial shock of being turned into a kitten and glared at Clint with those eyes that just made him laugh harder, almost making him cry. Then the eyes flashed green and Clint immediately stopped laughing.

"Uh-oh."

The kitten/Bruce launched himself at Clint, claws out and rapidly growing, until Clint was on the ground in the grasp of a 650 pound*, full grown lion. The laughing died almost in a second, the Avengers just staring once more. Then Clint screamed at the top of his lungs like the little girl he was. He scrambled to outrun the lion, but in the process of jumping off the couch another jet of blue light hit him in the back and a trembling fox was crouched on the other side.

The Avengers that weren't turned into animals were once again in fits of laughter. The lion then chased the nimble fox around the room, knocking over couches and tables, but Tony was too cracked up to care.

The fox sailed over Natasha, who was still clutching her sides, and as the lion tried to follow, knocked her over in the process. The assassin just laid there, gasping for breath, until a jet of light hit her, too. Where she had been laying, there was a gigantic grizzly bear. The bear then attacked the giggling Steve who also tried to outrun his much faster opponent, miserably failing as another blue jet of light hit him, turning him into a bald eagle, which just made the still-human Tony reduce to tears at the stunned eagle flapping it's wings on the couch arm.

The lion and the fox stared at the eagle, the lion shrinking back into a kitten, staring at Steve and the fox trotting up to the eagle and... Can foxes stick their tongues out?

Tony, still laughing and crying, collapsed at the eagles claws and shook with uncontrollable laughter. "How did I guess?"

The eagle/Steve glared at him, spread it's wings, and screeched. Tony ran from the angry eagle to collapse again, only to be hit by another light, and soon there was a 150, black wolf with a white spot on it's chest.

Thor, the only one still himan roared and slapped his hand on his thigh. But Loki had something special planned for his brother. The last light hit Thor, and there was a winged horse wearing armor like his own.

The wolf's mouth dropped open at the creature before him. The horse whinnied and spread its wings only to hit the nose of the bear/Natasha, who growled and got a face full of feathers.

She stepped back, on the foot of the fox, who jumped and raced around the room. The fox nearly trampled the kitten, and Bruce shot into the air, claws extended, to land on the back of Tony/wolf, who bucked and knocked the eagle off it's perch. The wolf turned around and snapped at the kitten, getting a mouthful of fur, but purposely did not hurt him.

The fox then, with it's keen hearing noticed the only laughing voice. Clint growled and barked to alert the other growling, screeching, barking, whinnying, and, yes, meowing and hissing team members.

They turned and saw the laughing Loki, too caught up in glee to notice the short-lived commotion. The wolf growled, crouched, and launched himself at the god, gripping tightly with his teeth, but again making sure not to hurt him.

Loki stopped laughing and started screaming, "Ok, ok! I'll change you back!"

He slammed the end of his scepter into the ground, and the all too familiar blue enveloped the eagle, bear, kitten, fox, horse, and wolf, changing them all back into humans. There stood the very angry Avengers, glaring at Loki, who was fighting to keep back giggles.

Suddenly, Bruce chuckled and said, "Kittens are officially my new favorite animal," and collapsed on the couch behind him as the Avengers broke into fresh laughter as the remembered what the date was.

* * *

* This is extremely heavy for a a lion.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
